Born Again
by Hviedza
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Fiona and Adam's relationship, at different stages of his transition.
1. Take It Off

_I have many trans* friends, and we often talk about what life will be like for them when they are done transitioning. I thought it would be interesting to apply that to Adam, since on Degrassi they never speak about HOW or WHEN he'll transition. Of course our talks are always fluffy, and so here's a fluff warning! (Hope everyone in the States had a good Thanksgiving! Enjoy your leftovers!)_

* * *

_Just breathe, just breathe, just breathe - just. breathe. _Adam was at the beach. Adam was at the beach with his girlfriend. Adam was at the beach with his girlfriend and two best friends. He had finally had chest surgery. Today would be the first day that the public saw Adam's real, healed chest.

Fiona played with the bottom of his t-shirt. A coy smile played on her lips as she started to lift it. "No," he practically growled. She stopped, and took his hand to lead them away from their group.

"Adam. Adam, look at me." He looked up into Fiona's concerned eyes. He saw them glistening, the way they always did when her compassion bubbled over and threatened to pour out of her. "Baby, it's been 6 months. Nobody can even find Gracie when they look at you." He flinched at the mention of Gracie, but she went on. "6 months, countless shots of testosterone and now you're fully healed from surgery." Her hands slid down his now flat chest, pausing at his abs. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "You have an amazing body. Show everyone how lucky I am." With a wink, she walked away to join Eli and Clare.

6 months ago, he had surgery to remove his breasts. 8 months ago, he had started injecting himself with testosterone. He had masculine muscles, his voice had deepened, and after 5 months his face needed shaving. What was wrong with him? _Gracie is still here,_ he thought. It didn't matter that her hair was gone, her breasts were gone...Gracie was half his life, but she was also his past. How could he let go of her?

He joined Fiona on the blanket she had set up in the sand. Eli and Clare were out in the water, and trying to wave them in. He waved them off and turned to her. "It's the scars."

Fiona reached out to hold his hand. "Everyone has scars."

"Everyone will know."

"No one is really looking."

"But I -"

"You don't even know what they'll be thinking."

He dropped his head in his lap, "Fiona - what if they know? What if they try to bring Gracie back?"

She touched his face and brought her lips to his. After a quick peck, she stared into his eyes and said, "I won't let that happen. I love Adam, not Gracie. And if she even tries to come back - I'll always fight for Adam."

_I know how to heal. _He smiled to himself, waved over at his friends in the water. With Fiona right beside him, Adam took off his shirt. Showing his scars to the world, he felt as naked as the day he was born. Only this time, he was born the right way.


	2. Far Future

_A few days after Adam's top surgery (getting his breasts removed, and a more masculine chest structured), Fiona spends the day in bed with him._

_

* * *

_

Fiona was so lovely, Adam caught himself thinking, as her body curled up against his. He slowly trailed his hand down the her slender arm. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but he only succeeded in waking her up. He watched a mischevious grin creep onto her face, and within minutes he was pinned down by Fiona.

Her hips slowly moved against his, causing him to let out a low moan. "Good morning darling," she said, before touching her lips to his neck. She pulled away, knowing that was his weak spot. She was going to keep him in that position for a while, she decided.

"Good morning darling," he responded.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at me," she whispered into his ear. She pulled back to stare into his eyes, loving the fact that his smile reached them. It's been a while since Adam had smiled so deeply. She couldn't help but remember the last time his eyes had smiled like that.

_The doctor offered to give them a few minutes alone, commenting on how committed the two were to each other. He didn't know that for days Fiona fretted. She didn't eat for three days, and for nearly a week she had been giving Adam the silent treatement. The doctor didn't know that the five minutes he just gave them were the first five minutes they had together in a while. She had really wanted to end it, but picturing Adam alone on the operating room table was just too scary for her to handle._

_Adam was sitting in his white gown, looking 10 years younger than usual. His eyes were wide, as if he was waiting to be executed. Fiona wasn't helping the mood, with her frowning and crossed arms. "Why don't you just go?" Adam said, his voice cracking a little. He was terrified of the idea of being sliced open, of having someone reconstruct his chest from the inside out._

_"Because I don't want you to go through this alone."_

_He laughed. "Either way, I'm going through it alone."_

"What are you thinking about, Princess?" his voice brough her back to reality.

"The day that...this happened" she murmered, running her hands down the elaborate bandages that were hiding the blotchy red scars that covered his chest. "I wanted to leave."

"I did too. I wanted to run away from the scalpels and take that ugly white gown off. But I didn't run. I didn't think you'd go with me." He brushed her hair away from her face and tucked a strand behind her ear. Her face was nicer when it was untouched by make up. She had a glow about her face in the morning, one that she contributed to sweat. Her morning breath wasn't that big of a bother to him, and the fact that her teeth weren't brushed didn't bother him that much. Mornings were pure to him, as pure as the warmth that radiated off her body.

"I didn't know if I'd go either."

_"It's a routine procedure though, Fiona. I should be fine when it's all done."_

_"But it's what happens after. Infections, injuries...Adam, everything that happens after scares me."_

_"You're always thinking too far into the future."_

"It's because you were always thinking too far into the future." Adam sighed, remembering that that was Fiona's biggest flaw. But it wasn't always a flaw - she planned parties for weeks, she bought Christmas presents in March, she planned dinner in the morning and breakfast the night before.

"You know what changed my mind?"

"What?"

"You remember, don't you?"

_"You know why I'm still here? Because I know how I want my future to look. 20 years later, in all my family photos - I've got a handsome Adam Torres next to me."_

_"Well, take good care of me when this is all done with. So you can have me for 20 years and more."_


End file.
